A Way Into A Heart
by Lady Fairy Moth
Summary: This was created for the NiNe days of Lancaster . To be fair this is one of the fluffiest stories i've written you have been warned .


Author's note: can you believe what time it is? It's the nine days of Lancaster! I knew I would be late to it since I only found out a week before it was set to come out. So let me quickly type out my plot bunny for the celebration. Not joking all of this was written today that's dedication to a ship from me. This takes place during season two right around the time of the dance. As always I don't own RWBY, I'm not RoosterTeeth.

"Okay, Ruby you need to calm down."

"Yeah, Ruby keep calm it's not worse getting mad."

"I can call down Weiss has pushed the line that was beyond cruel those cookies were a gift, and she threw them away just because they were from Jaune. She could have just given them to me!"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you mad not that she points blank hurt Jaune."

"I love Jaune he's one of my best friends and to see something he worked so hard on to be crushed under her heel."

"I don't know Ruby you seem fuming why not just comfort Jaune instead of fight Weiss she's not going to listen if you tell her why you mad at her."

"She'll say you being childish over something that had nothing to do with you. "

"Fine Yang and Blake, please talk to her that was beyond rude if you don't want a dessert to give it to others. It's like dad always says waste not , want not."

Ruby walks out the room to go the one right across the hall Blake, and Yang give each other a look once Ruby was out of the room

"Yang we should tell her, at this point, it's beyond obvious at this point." Blake turned to Yang her expression slight concerned

"Blake she needs her to wake up to what she feels on her own, but until then Weiss will keep rejecting him," Yang said.

"She's fifteen, Yang! How has she gone so long without getting a crush before now?" Blake faces displayed her slight shocked.

"Probably because she has never connected with someone.I've known her all her life, and this Truly felt like she's connected with someone else. She's had friends made acquaintances, but her first and foremost desire is to be a huntress particularly more than me more than most people. I've met her desire isn't glory or to be a famous huntress it's to be a warrior and a protector to ensure she's helping when that's your sole focus finding a likeminded person is hard.

"You honestly think she sees that in Jaune?

"I know she does for one simple reason I've read her diary from time to time."

"Yang," Blake was looking disapprovingly at me. I raise my shoulder bordering on throwing my hands in the air.

"I know I know it's wrong, but their friendship seemed weird at least to me, and Ruby was being secretive. It's an older sister's job to make sure they're safe. Or help in any way they can and giving my sisters opportunity to realize her crush on her own."

"So all I have to do is sit back and watch."

"Want to train with Weiss she training with lightning dust and light burst dust they're special just approved for battle use by Atlas."

"Sure I finished two books over the last week it would be great to get ready for the tournament with some different tactics."

As they went to the training ground

Ruby was finally let into Jaune room where he was playing his acoustic guitar while looking listless Nora gave a sad look and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Jaune are you okay?" Ruby voice sounded concerned, and you could see it plain on her face.

"Not really Ruby but it's like they say if at first, you don't succeed try, try again."

"Jaune you got to realize Weiss is cruel to you! You can do better there are dozens of girls out there who would be willing to date you, more who would love the grand gesture of homemade chocolate chip cookies!"

"But Weiss is so wonderful, Ruby."

"Jaune I doubt you even really even talked to her? I don't think you even have anything in common with her.

"Maybe you're right Ruby." Jaune started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know I am how about this? Let's go make some cookies and watch a movie. It'll be fun and I can you some secret stash of chocolate chips, that was saving for a special occasion. As good a time as any to put them to good use." Ruby shrugged Jaune face got contemplative.

"Okay sure let use the kitchen movie night it is what are you interested in watching?"

"Well, comedy as an option is out. Even I know comedy movies tend to fail more than succeed. What about Sci-Fi flick it's not like I want to watch a romantic movie it would be weird." Ruby started laughing anxiously. But now hearing that, the furrow on Jaune face became more pronounced as he noticed that Ruby was acting weird and a little nervous.  
 _Ruby is acting weird, but I'm going to ignore until we start baking. We'll have time between them being done._

 _We found the community kitchen was empty as usually is on Saturdays everybody else is either training and sparring or out on dates in Vale. So getting out some cookie dough and finding Ruby stash of special chocolate Was really hard doing the prep getting Ruby to not eat the batter was an almost issue. I think somehow when I looked at her she backed off her face turning red. I don't know why but I noted it as something to bring up when we finally got to finally placing the cookies in the oven we spray the pan with nonstick spray putting in about three dozen cookies. Hey, we are dealing with Ruby, and if I want any cookies at all, we have to be able to sate her sweet tooth first I learned that when we bought ice cream and between her and Nora, there was none left for anyone._

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Hmm," Ruby looked at me a smile on her face

"Is there something wrong with you today?"

"No Jaune I'm fine why do you ask? Have I been acting weird?! I'm soo sorry! If I've been making you uncomfortable, I can't help it! I don't know what going on with me today."

"Ruby! Slow down whatever's wrong, all you have to do is tell me okay?"

"Uh, thanks, Jaune when I figure it out I'll let you know. Let's worry about the cookies baking?"

Jaune was thinking over Ruby actions, and every one of them lacked her usual happy go luckyattitude _. She was looking away and blushing a lot. I'm about to ask her if she's getting sick. Until I heard the ding of the oven. The cookies were done, I turn off the stove, and Ruby got the oven mitts. Taking the cookies and place them in a bowl. She used her semblance to speeding off with the cookies like I knew she would. Leaving me to get the drinks; I got the milk, some soda, chocolate pretzels, some chips, and popcorn. I know Ruby well enough to know I should be prepared that I might not even get a cookie crumb. Ruby had already set up the blanket and pillows on the floor the holoplayer was ready with scrollflix up._

"Good thanks, Jaune but don't worry I leave you a cookie I promise. " Somehow the cookies are untouched. _Must be because the cookies are still too warm to eat._

"Make some room Ruby. I have everything we need to enjoy this movie."

"Sure thing. Uh, do you want to watch the movie the movie about deep space? It's based on the account of one atlas space military division Grunt. It's a fantastic movie, but it was okay by the grunt that they can exaggerate wherever they want a lot of his adventures was classified so telling them they could go any way they want with the movie. As long if they don't embarrass the main cast was a good apparently." Ruby started talking too fast to understand her face began to turn as red as a tomato.

"Ruby! Let's watch it I've never heard of but if you think it might be good its worth a look. Red vs. Blue right?"

"Yeah, that's the movie uh thanks, Jaune." Ruby face hadn't lost its blush, and she looked away. I want to ask if she was okay but I knew if I pointed it out to her, she was going to get mad or disregard my concern again.

Ruby hits the play but on the movie putting the bowl of cookies between us as the movie logos started to flash across the screen. I leaned down to take a cookie then I felt Ruby put her head on my shoulder. As they went to the planet, they want to save a new world. Our hands met on the last cookie I let go letting Ruby take the last one. Ruby put the cookie down in the bowl. She took my face in her hands, and she kissed me. While I was shocked I kissed her back.

Final note: What do you guys think? All opinions and criticisms are welcomed! Also, keep an eye out in June, I'll be uploading another Lancaster fanfic this being a multi-chapter fanfic. Oh, the reference is kind of obvious but it's because in the first episode they mentioned doing a new story on the characters of RWBY meaning they exist within RoosterTeeth version of Halo.


End file.
